outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Willie
Willie (surname unknown) is a young man in Dougal's rent-collecting company. He first appeared in the episode Rent. Personal History Not much is known about Willie, except that he appears to be the youngest member of the rent-collecting group. Outlander (book series) Willie does not appear in the novels. Outlander (TV series) Season One Willie first appears in the episode Rent as part of the rent collecting party. As one of the youngest in the group, Willie is chaffed by the others, though he usually accepts it with good humor. When a man steps forward questioning Claire's treatment from Dougal MacKenzie, Willie makes sure to keep his hand on his blade while Angus puts the man in his place, reminding the man that he's outnumbered. Following Claire and Dougal's return from a meeting with the red coats in Brockton, the need to protect her from Captain Randall becomes exigent, and Dougal's plan to marry her to a Scot moves forward, with Jamie Fraser selected to be the groom. Willie plays his role in the arrangements by finding and dragging the ill priest from his warm bed to meet with Dougal about performing the ceremony. As the priest tries to argue that he cannot perform the marriage, Willie argues back using various quotes from the Bible to defend why British laws should not prevent the priest from performing the ceremony. In the end, Dougal bribes the priest with real windows for his church and the wedding carries on as planned. As the rent party travels on, Willie takes part in a skirmish with raiders from another clan. In the morning, Angus uses Willie as a practice target as he teaches Claire how to kill a man with a knife. Later, Willie is left to guard Claire following an assault on her and Jamie by some red coat deserters while the rest of the party goes to meet Horrocks. While Willie leaves Claire unattended long enough to relieve himself, Claire takes off and gets captured. Willie then finds himself in the very terrifying position of having to tell Jamie that he's not only lost his new wife, but that she's been captured by the British and is being transported to Fort William. Willie goes with Jamie and the others to rescue Claire, following Ned Gowan's legal advice of not killing anyone. After the rescue, Willie sits downstairs at the inn with the others while Jamie takes Claire upstairs to discipline her for her reckless behavior, and putting the entire group at risk. Upon the party's return to Castle Leoch, Willie is outed by the others as the snitch that informed Colum MacKenzie, their laird, that they'd been secretly collecting money for a Jacobite rising. Jamie and Murtagh Fraser intervene on his behalf to stop Angus and Rupert MacKenzie from beating him in retribution. The next time that Willie appears is during the episode The Search, traveling with Dougal's men. They had been looking for Claire, as Dougal had news about Jamie's whereabouts following his capture by the British. Dougal tells Claire that Jamie is set to hang at Wentworth Prison. Willie is among the men that choose to aid Claire and Murtagh in their quest to free Jamie. After the plan is a success, Willie travels to Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré with the others for sanctuary while Jamie recovers from physical and psychological wounds. He politely bids Claire farewell as she, Jamie, and Murtagh set sail for France. Season Two Willie does not directly appear in Season Two. However, when Claire, Jamie, and Murtagh are reunited with Angus, Rupert, and Dougal in the episode Je Suis Prest, Claire asks the MacKenzies about Willie. With regret, they report that they've lost Willie – to marriage. Claire is pleased to hear that Willie has married and moved to the colonies, and suggests that marriage wouldn't do any of them harm. Personality He appears to be Protestant in his religious beliefs, most likely Presbyterian, as opposed to the Catholicism of other characters. This is noted as one of his largest speaking roles is debating theology in the episode The Wedding. Physical Appearance Willie has dark brown hair and eyes, and is of average height. Relationships William married an Irish woman and moved to the Americas. Name *'Willie' is a diminutive of William,Behind the Name: Willie - accessed 12 July 2016 from the Germanic name Willahelm, which was composed of the elements wil "will, desire" and helm "helmet, protection".Behind the Name: William - accessed 12 July 2016 Trivia *Diana Gabaldon had stated that she believed Willie should be Willie Coulter from the books, but Willie's character on the show did not return to fulfill the book character's role in Season Two. TV Series Scottish actor Finn Den Hertog portrayed Willie in the STARZ Outlander television series. Appearances Season One *Rent *The Garrison Commander *The Wedding *Both Sides Now *The Reckoning *The Search *Wentworth Prison (Episode) *To Ransom A Man's Soul Gallery S01E05-Screencap2.jpg S01E05-Screencap3.jpg S01E05-Screencap5.jpg S01E05-Screencap7.jpg S01E05-Screencap10.jpg S01E05-Screencap15.jpg S01E05-Screencap16.jpg S01E05-Screencap33.jpg S01E05-Screencap55.jpg S01E05-Screencap56.jpg S01E05-Screencap62.jpg S01E05-Screencap65.jpg S01E05-Screencap69.jpg S01E06-Screencap51.jpg OUT 107-20140519-EM 1450 900x506.jpg S01E07-Screencap39.jpg S01E07-Screencap40.jpg S01E07-Screencap42.jpg S01E07-Screencap73.jpg OUT 108-20140509-ND 0506 900x506.jpg S01E08-Screencap39.jpg S01E08-Screencap58.jpg S01E08-Screencap78.jpg S01E08-Screencap85.jpg S01E09-Screencap15.jpg S01E09-Screencap17.jpg S01E09-Screencap78.jpg S01E09-Screencap105.jpg S01E09-Screencap108.jpg S01E09-Screencap115.jpg OUT 115-20140821-ND 0023 6x4.jpg OUT 116-20140828-ND 0456.jpg References Category:TV-only characters Category:18th century characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Characters Category:MacKenzie Clan